


Première médaille

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [140]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: DFB-Pokal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, M/M, Tears
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: C'était sa première médaille, même s'il aurait préféré gagner ce match.





	Première médaille

**Author's Note:**

> NIKO JE T'AIME GAGNE DEMAIN STP

Première médaille

  
C'était sa première médaille en tant qu'entraineur, ce n'était pas de l'or vu que ce n'était pas la première place, mais c'était mieux que rien, ils avaient fait de leur mieux et c'était le principal. Niko fixait depuis déjà quelques minutes la médaille d'argent autour de son cou, il n'avait pas réussi à mener l'Eintracht jusqu'au titre de la Bundesliga mais il avait au moins réussi à les mener jusqu'en finale de Pokal. Bien évidemment qu'il aurait préféré gagner, mais ç'avait été Dortmund en face, pas l'équipe du coin. Rob lui avait tapoté la tête pour le consoler avant d'aller rameuter l'équipe pour retourner aux vestiaires. Du coup Niko était plus ou moins le seul de Frankfurt sur le terrain, il pouvait voir les joueurs de Dortmund célébrer, leurs supporters en extase devant ce nouveau prix. Des fois il s'imaginait être un bon entraîneur, suffisamment compétent pour mener une équipe à un prix. Niko fut sorti de sa rêverie quand un bras s'enroula autour de ses épaules, un poids plutôt conséquent se posant sur lui, il releva les yeux de sa médaille pour voir Thomas Tuchel lui sourire, sa propre récompense plus belle encore tapotant à répétition sur sa poitrine, Niko en serait presque jaloux s'il n'était pas aussi lucide dans la défaite.

  
''C'était un beau match, bravo Niko ! Je peux vous appeler comme ça au moins ?''

''Euh... Oui... Merci... Je suis heureux d'être arrivé jusque là...''

''On se dit rendez-vous la saison prochaine au même endroit ? J'ai hâte à votre revanche, Frankfurt est une très bonne équipe.''

''On est quelque chose comme vingt-cinq points en dessous du Bayern...''

''Ce n'est pas l'important Niko, vous avez réussi à vous hisser jusque là et cette médaille, même si ce n'est pas de l'or, elle prouve que vous êtes un bon entraîneur, et qu'un jour vous gagnerez avec l'Eintracht.''

''Merci...'' Niko ne savait pas pourquoi des larmes s'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues, mais il en ressentait le besoin alors ça ne le dérangea pas

''J'ai confiance en vous Niko, je sais que vous allez leur montrer un jour.'' Thomas le prit dans ses bras en souriant doucement, ils pouvaient effectivement se dire à l'année prochaine au même endroit...

  
Fin


End file.
